


Too Far Gone

by MediocreHuman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Patricide, Why Did I Write This?, killer fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreHuman/pseuds/MediocreHuman
Summary: Aven Brent was willing to do anything to both gain more power and maintain what he already had. Anyone and everyone was expendable. Even his own child.Unfortunately for him, his luck runs out. He tries to make amends and he does, just in a far bloodier and more gruesome way then he expected.This is the story of Aven and Morana Brent, and how they went from ruling the world to drowning a little more than 6 feet under.





	1. Aven Brent

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a school assignment 2 years ago. If you can't tell, it's about ocean pollution and how you shouldn't do it or rotting sea life will torture you? Yeah, something like that.

“But Mr. Brent-” 

“BUT NOTHING. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT” The terrified assistant turned and ran away with his tail between his legs, desperate to get away from his furious boss. He sighed. This is what he gets for hiring cowards. Aven Brent did not consider himself a cruel man. He could be fair and reasonable if it benefitted him. He just had no patience for insignificant worms. No, he wasn’t angry at all. Anger only lead to bad decisions. Emotional decisions. So if he slammed the door a bit too hard when he entered his office, well then that was just a coincidence. If anyone asked, he’d blame it on the wind. 

“Speaking of the wind…” he cursed angrily as he saw that once again, his window was left open. This was the third time in a week and by now he was getting ready to fire someone. Idiots, they’re all bloody idiots. Two aspirins and a calming breath later he was ready to once again start yelling at people and telling them to mind their own business. He was in charge, so simple underlings shouldn’t question his decisions. It didn’t matter to him that dumping chemicals could kill hundreds. They were just fish after all, as long as he made money that's all he cared about.

“Greedy man…” Brent jumped. The whispered voice was soft and menacing and it echoed throughout his mind before eventually growing quiet. 

“Who’s there?” Mr. Brent swirled around in his chair, looking around frantically. “Come out now or I’ll have you fired and forced from the building” A quiet chuckle was his only reply. “ I swear, come out now or I’ll make sure you can never get another job again” Despite frantic searching, nothing could be found. No one was in his office. Nobody but himself. I’m just distracted, that's why I keep hearing voices. With a relieved sigh he sat down in his chair and looked towards the window. He then promptly screamed as what looked like a giant decomposing whale raced toward him. The terrified man closed his eyes and threw up his hands in defense but was shocked when there was no impact. All he felt was a small breeze accompanied by the smell of rotting flesh. All he could do was sit there in shock, even as his security team burst through the door with their weapons raised. The head of security, Chad, did a quick sweep of the room before rushing over to his boss. 

“Sir, sir are you alright?” All Brent could do was give a slow nod. Chad raised an eyebrow at this but backed away nonetheless. “Hey, do you smell something?” Brent stiffened. Could they smell it too? Another guard sniffed the air and shrugged. 

“I don’t smell anything. Why?” Chad looked at him skeptically but dismissed the smell as a garbage truck passing by on the street. After all, the bosses window was open. Chad turned his attention back to Mr. Brent. “Are you sure you’re alright? Why were you… why were you shouting?” The man was uncomfortable. It took him a moment to realize but after noticing it, it seems so blatantly obvious. Aven Brent was a serious man. He was rich and powerful, not just in wealth, but in physical ability. He knew people would not hesitate to hurt him or his family for a chance at just a fraction of his wealth. Overall he wasn't an easy man to scare. That was why this situation felt so surreal. It was why Chad seemed so uncomfortable. 

“I'm fine. I was startled, get back to work.” Chad looked uncertain but all it took was one glare before he scurried from the room. It was good to be the boss. I can't let this happen again. I won't, He growled. It was a trick of the light. I'm not some senile old man. I can't be taken down this easy.

If only that was true. He didn't see anything again for a couple of weeks. And when he did he once again wrote it off as a trick of the light. But he could only deny it for so long as the attacks became for frequent. And the more they came the more he lost. Judgemental stares followed him as he walked the halls of his own company. No. Not his company. His daughter, Morana Brent’s company. As soon as he began to show weakness she went for the kill. She was just like her father after all. Cold. Cunning. Remorseless. Morality was no issue in his house. He remembered begging.

“Please, my daughter, my beautiful daughter, please believe me. It's real, it's all so real I’m not mad! You must believe me- NO! DON’T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THEM” He would never forget. Never forget looking up at his daughter's ice cold eyes. Never forget watching as she looked down at him in disgust before leaving, his desperate pleas fading behind her. A monster. A cruel monster has taken his daughter's place. And he had let it.

The more time passed the worse his health got. His body was dying almost as fast as his mind was. The torment got worse. All sorts of aquatic life visited him, in every waking moment. When he dreamed he dreamed of a hellish world full of blood and saltwater and it felt like he was drowning over and over again yet his body refused to die, refused to grant him peace. And all that he saw. The creatures, though recognizable were horrid. Their anguish filled every sense. He could hear the tortured cries and taste blood and flesh on his lips. He could smell the skin and bones and organs rotting as if they were still decomposing. 

And the looks. The horrible, horrible looks. Too horrible to describe though he tried. Tried to force other to see what he saw. Whales with aged propellers still embedded deep in angry, red, pus-filled wounds, dolphins covered in oil, so horribly burned that charred bone and burned flesh could barely be told apart. Accompanying them were fish, some weighed down with fishnets that over time had sunken through softening skin until it became apart of them. Others though, swam around, almost aimlessly. Those were the ones who had died or been driven mad by the noise pollution. Occasionally he saw a seal or turtle, many of which had choked or been suffocated by human waste. The only similarity between these creatures besides their gruesome deaths was their flesh, all in varying stages of decomposition. 

But despite all these disturbing sights, the one that hurt him the most was a young seal pup. It never showed him mercy, no spirit ever had but something about that specific creature hurt him. Perhaps it was its youth. Perhaps it was the particularly gruesome death. The fear and loneliness and pain that pup had felt in its final moments, it was terrifying just thinking about it. Thinking about those wretched hooks, and the agony they caused as they sank into soft flesh, tangling up so badly that any movement brought a new wave pain. But the pup was resilient, it continued to fight even as the jagged metal sank deeper into already torn flesh. But the world is cruel and it wasn't long before the bloody water attracted some unwelcome visitors. The small seal was helpless, all it could do was cry out and struggle in vain against the cruel jaws tearing the flesh off his bones.

Aven knew this. He felt this. These spirits torment, it had to be felt. These were spirits of vengeance and they deserved justice. And he was their victim. Whenever they drew near he could feel it. Water filling his lungs, blades digging its way into his skin, air forever leaving his lungs. It didn’t matter how much reassurance he was given by concerned nurses and doctors. Their suffering was real. His suffering was real. By now he scarcely acknowledged reality. It had become too much. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Please forgive me!” At this point, he wasn’t exactly sure who he was begging, was there a God? Did these spirits have a master? Should he pray to them? It mattered not. “I’ll change my ways, I promise! I have seen the error of my ways, I was cruel and ignorant. You have taught me compassion, please stop this torment” And for a moment he felt peace for the first time in a long time. The murky water disappeared from sight and the pain faded away. He smelt the sharp anesthetic smell of a hospital. For the first time in a long time, he smelled the fresh air. He barely noticed the sharp prick in his arm. The following agony couldn't even steal his attention. The only thing he could see were those cold, cold eyes, staring down at him. And then he was gone. Aven Brent was dead.

After his death, his daughter Morana continued his work. Nothing changed, Nothing got better. The ocean remained polluted and the company continued to profit. Because in the end, Morana really was her father’s daughter.

Deep under the ocean, somewhere in the spirit world, a familiar realm remained. Dark and murky water, haunting shadows, the eternal resting place of many vengeful souls. Except now, those tortured souls had a new master. A master who would get justice for all the lives unnecessarily lost. And that master's name was Aven Brent.


	2. Morana Brent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Morana's turn to tell her story

 was the perfect day. Dark. Dank. Raining. Honestly, any day with sunshine is the worst. People are smiling and cheerful and some of them even have the nerve to ask for time off so they can spend time outside. Those people don’t last long. 

The best time was when the atmosphere was down. The darker outside it was, the quieter and more well-behaved the underlings acted. Perfect. 

Morana Brent slowly pushed her chair away from the desk and swerved so she was facing the window. Long sharp nails drummed out a dull pattern, slow and tired just like the atmosphere. 

Of course, it couldn’t last. As the CEO of a very well known company, she was constantly busy. She grits her teeth as her overly cheerful assistant Kiyo burst into the room. Not even the stormiest of days could dull that smile. Trust me, she’s tried. Insults, unpaid over-time, she tried everything to get this girl to break. But she never did. How annoying. 

But today was different. She looked extra cheerful. Morana was instantly suspicious. 

“Ms. Brent! Some men are here to see you!” She sighed. Oh. That's all. But that feeling of calm didn't last long. She watched with rising alarm as two police officers were lead into the room. Despite the feeling of panic, she forced he expression into one of disinterest. Masking emotions was a vital skill if one wanted to climb the social ladder. Her Father taught her this a long time ago.

“Miss Morana Brent?” The older policeman began speaking but was quickly cut off.

“I apologize if this comes off as rude but I’m very busy so if we could skip the pleasantries, that would be wonderful.” The man's stony expression never changed. She briefly wondered if it was a mask as well. 

“Morana Brent, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-” Oh. Morana silently stood up and let the police cuff her hands behind her back. She completely blocked them out. Eventually, she was snapped out of it by another concerned employee asking if she wanted him to call her lawyer. 

Despite her nervousness, she plastered a scowl on her face. Don’t show weakness she cursed at herself. 

“Of course. Get them on the phone NOW. If I am not released within the hour, well let's just say this company will have a few less incompetent employees. And speaking of incompetent…” her glare was now directed at Kiyo. “Kiyo. You are fired. Get out of my building” Despite everything that was happening, she still felt a bit of relief when she saw the annoyance on her former assistant face. Good. This small display of control gave the cocky CEO her confidence back and she sauntered out of the building like she owned the place. Well, technically she did own the place but that was beside the point.

After riding to the station and getting processed, she spent a couple hours in a holding cell. Eventually, her lawyers got her out but she had to pay bail and was under house arrest. A lengthy legal process later, Morana was found guilty of both illegally dumping chemicals into the ocean and the murder of her father, Aven Brent. She was sentenced to life in prison for 1st-degree murder. 

Throughout the entire process, Morana kept her head held high. She ignored the looks of fear and disgust. She ignored the not so subtle whispers about what a heartless monster she was. Because it was true. Before her father...passed away, there were times when he was lucid. These times became rarer as time passed though, eventually, they just ceased to exist. But when he was awake, she would visit him sometimes. Only to keep up public appearances of course but that was beside the point. The memory was clearly engraved in her mind. 

_She was sitting beside her Father's bedside reading a book when his eyes flew open. He was terrified, looking around frantically as if he thought something was going to pop out and attack him._

_She didn’t know how to feel. The once great man, the man who once controlled every part of her life was now sobbing like a child. It was disturbing. When her father lunged at her she flew backward, trying to get away from those begging hands._

_“Monster”_

_“I-I’m sorry?” She froze, unsure why this simple comment made her chest feel tight._

_“You’re a monster” Those three words felt like they were going to break her._

_“You have no right to say that” she spat hatefully before fleeing. She ordered her driver to drive her home. The entire trip, she couldn’t get her father's words out of her head. When they arrived at her family's mansion she got out of the car and silently headed inside. She climbed the steps and headed down a familiar hallway. It was the corridor to her childhood room. She slowly entered the room, locking the door behind her. The meticulously clean room looked the same as it always did. Different shades of blue were everywhere, it was her favorite color after all. But that was the only personal touch. No toys, or drawings, or pictures. Nothing that would tell you a small child or teen had ever occupied this room. Only one thing occupied the wall. A list. Morana carefully pulled the list from the wall and sat down on the bed. She studied the small, neat scrawl. It was her writing but her father's words. Slowly she began reading aloud._

_“Good Girls don’t fight. Good girls aren’t messy. Good girls are seen and not heard. Good girls know their place. Good girls get straight A’s.” The list went on. But the rule that stuck out most was the last one. The rule with the old water stain that had gotten her punished._

_“Good girls don’t cry” As she read this she felt the tears finally begin to flow. As hard as she tried she couldn’t get them to stop. And as if o instinct she moved towards her closet, shutting herself in. Hiding from her parents and the rules and the expectations and everyone and everything that seemed to be trying to crush her._

_It's where she went when everything seemed to be crashing down all around her and she didn’t know which way was up or down and she was just drowning. She went her if she failed a test or after her father got mad at her. She came here after she experienced that dream for the first time. The dream where she walks up to her father's sleeping form and plunges a knife into his chest. And once there she cries. She cried because she was just a child and had experienced so much heartbreak. She cried because all she wanted was someone to love and comfort her and all she got was cold glares and angry slaps. Mostly she cried because as horrifying as her dream was, she couldn’t help but feel relieved every single time she thought he died. She really was a monster._

That's what she was. She gave up on fighting it long ago. If that's what everyone thought, she might as well live up to it. Because they didn’t know. They didn’t know the horrible empty feeling when she had finally ended his life. The monster that had tortured her since birth was gone. The man who was supposed to love and cherish her was gone. Too many emotions. Relief, anger, bitterness, guilt. Not guilt for ending his life though. Guilt because this was her father she just killed and she felt no regret. A life was just lost and all she could think about was how the world would be a better place.

The jail wasn’t a fun place. Morana’s uncaring attitude and lack of respect earned her many enemies. A few weeks into prison and she had already gotten into multiple fights which specifically broke Father's rule but he was dead now so what did she care? 

She was a walking bruise. Everything always hurt. Hopelessness and despair killed any appetite she may have had and was now losing weight rapidly

The prison doctor would shake his head at her every time he saw her. He told her she was a smart girl and she could know how to avoid a fight, it was almost like she wanted to be hit. When she didn’t reply the doctor gave her a weird look.

Much boring paperwork and interviews later she was transferred to a psychiatric hospital. They suspected she was suicidal. They diagnosed her with depression. Lotsa pills. Funny pills. Colors. She missed her windows. She missed her closet. Thinking. Funny thinking. She missed the time when she could think clearly. When she wasn’t so sad and tired and trapped. She missed the rain on her skin. 

And then it happened. Somehow Morana had managed to get her hands on something sharp and it was all over. Blood. Blood was everywhere, warm life-blood pooled beneath her, a warm blanket, a final comfort in this cruel world before everything went black.

 

Morana awoke to find herself in a strange world. It was bloody and cold and the smell was so repulsive she collapsed onto her knees dry-heaving. Or she tried. Every Time her body tried sucking air it sucked in sludgy brown water mixed with the taste of flesh and liquefied organs to create a texture similar to that of a chunky smoothie

An eternity of drowning later she had finally gained enough control of herself to look at her surroundings. And that's when she spotted them. The grotesque creatures her father had tried to describe to her.

“They’re real…?”

“Of course my dear. When have I ever lied to you?” Morana whirled around and found herself face to face with what looked like the rotting corpse of her father. She instinctively took a step back.

“Father?” She said again, still not believing what she was seeing.

“My child, I’m so sorry for what you have been through. I'm sorry for what I’ve done to you, my little monster. But you have done wrong as well. You are responsible for the deaths of so many. It's your fault the oceans are dying. And now you must atone for it. Beg the spirits for forgiveness. And agree to serve them-” Morana’s heart had swelled as her father apologized. It was almost enough to give her the peace she had been craving her entire life. But as he continued, speaking of her blame and calling her a monster, her heart had been broken for the final time. She threw her hands over her ears so she couldn’t hear him spit out more hateful words like they were nothing. 

“SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP. IT'S NOT MY FAULT” Tears streamed down her face openly and she didn’t bother trying to wipe them away. “I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FISH DROP DEAD”

Aven Brent watched his daughter scream and cry emotionlessly. “I knew you were too far gone” And with that said, he walked away. He didn’t turn back to see his only child's broken gaze, didn’t turn back and watch as the oceanic creatures he lorded over tore her body to shreds and dragged her soul to hell. He ignored the screams ringing through to air, pitiful cries to the father who had never been there. And then there was silence.

 

A once innocent soul now destined to burn in the hell-fires for the rest of eternity. And with that deed done, Aven gave a small relieved smile. His job was done. He had rid the world of the monster he created. The rotting flesh that remained on his bones started falling off in melted off chunks. His mission was done and now he could rest in peace. A small tear made its way down what remained of his cheek as he felt his soul get dragged down into hell, his final resting place. 

Back on the surface gravediggers threw a final pile of dirt onto the new grave before leaving. They had just finished burying a new body. It lay next to another grave. But instead of two headstones, a single one lay. It had no sentiments, just simple facts. The gravesite brought no visitors. No grieving mourners, no flowers, no nothing.

_Two isolated graves for two isolated people._

_R.I.P_

_Aven and Morana Brent._

_Father and Daughter_


End file.
